Solar Flare
Solar Flare is one of the supporting protagonists from the 2016 mobile game Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. She is a Plant Hero of Sunflower, who leads Ka-bloom and Solar Classes. History Background After the malfunction of the Hero-Tron 3000, a Peashooter, a Sunflower, a Wall-nut and a Bonk Choy got hit and later became Green Shadow, Solar Flare, Wall-knight and Grass Knuckles respectively. When the player completed the quest "Get a New Plant Hero" by beating one game, there is a choice between Solar Flare and Spudow. If not, the player can have another choice of choosing her and Chompzilla after completing the quest: "Get a New Plant Hero! (Final)". If the player did not choose her, she requires 750 gems to unlock. In her introduction comic strip, Crazy Dave asked Solar Flare to help him with the zombies surrounding them. She used her fire power to burn them. After they were defeated, Dave, Green Shadow, a Sun-shroom, and a Fume-shroom celebrated by having s'mores using her fire. Plant missions In Impfinity's Wild Ride, after Inpfinity caused mischief in the Sharkbite Shores Amusement Park, Green Shadow, Solar Flare, Wall-knight and Grass Knuckles tracked him down and managed to destroy his belt that creates the copies, erasing every clone along the way. Impfinity was captured but managed to escape on a rollercoaster carriage. In Junkyard Ambush, she returned alongside Green Shadow and Spudow to find a tire for Penny, but Rustbolt suddenly attacked them. Green Shadow and her fought him back, but he hit them with a spatula. However, Spudow managed to weaken him with a giant magnet and they finally found the tire for Penny. In Ice Zombie Cometh, she was chilling in a water park until Brain Freeze froze the entire park to make this place for his own. Solar Flare was frozen in an ice block until she managed to melt the ice with her power, sinking Brain Freeze in the water and regained the water park again. In Attack of the tentacles!, Neptuna attacked Solar Flare, Grass Knuckles and Chompzilla while playing beach volleyball. She attacked them with Octo-Pets, but Solar Flare used her power to fry all of them. The heroes later used the volleyball net to capture her and the rest of the Octo-Pets. In Dance-Off at the Disco, Electric Boogaloo entered the disco and attacked Green Shadow and Spudow with his power, but Solar Flare used her DJ skills to help them fight him back, and they eventually win a trophy and defeated the Zombie Hero. In Zombopolis Apocalypse!, Solar Flare was upset when Super Brainz replaces the Mayor's Statue with himself. The Plant Heroes tried to attack him but failed to his cleverness, but until he was distracted by the mirrors, the heroes got their chances to attack him. Super Brainz was be seen in a reporter outfit when the heroes put the Mayor's statue backup. In Battle for the Belt, Green Shadow, Solar Flare, Wall-knight and Grass Knuckles challenged the Smash in a wrestling contest. The Smash managed to defeat them by using his feet. However, Grass Knuckles tossed Wall-knight at him, which easily defeated him and won the belt. Zombie Missions In KO at the OK Arcade, Solar Flare was seen playing an arcade game when Super Brainz and Impfinity infiltrated the arcade. They had a match on the arcade game and the Zombie Heroes won. Others Solar Flare appeared in Immorticia's introduction comic strip, alongside Green Shadow and Grass Knuckles chasing her, until she unleashed her spell to summon Zom-Bats. She also appeared in Z-Mech's introduction comic strip, as Spudow, Chompzilla, Green Shadow and her chasing an Imp, until he managed to escape from them and used his battle suit to fight them. In Neptuna's comic strip, she alongside Green Shadow, Crazy Dave and some plants playing at the beach. When Dave insulted her, she dropped a giant Octo-Pet on him and the plants ran from her. Power and Abilities Her signature power is Sunburn, which can deal two damages to a zombie or a Zombie Hero, and the player will get an extra sun each turn. Her support superpower cards are Weed Whack (reduces a zombie's strength and health by 2), More Spore (makes two Button Mushrooms in two random lanes) and Scorched Earth (reduce the amount of strength and health of all zombies on the ground lanes by 1). She also appears to be a very good DJ, as seen in Dance-Off at the Disco. Gallery SunburnH.png|Sun burn Trivia *Her signature superpower is familiar Human Torch from Marvel's Fantastic Four, and her name is an allusion to Starfire from DC Comics. Navigation Category:Female Category:Superheroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Mutated Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Supporters Category:Mutants Category:Successful Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Strategists Category:Sidekicks Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Obsessed Category:Self-Aware Category:Honorable Category:Nurturer